Sensei?
by Akira158
Summary: "Sakura-ch- OW!" she hit Naruto upside the head "That's Haruno-sensei to you." Sasuke smirked, "Ita!" "You should respect your sensei and peers". In which Sakura's a genius sensei, and the others? Students, including Akatsuki. AkaSaku AU. Being rewritten!
1. Prolouge

My first fic. Have mercy on meeeee!

I don't own Naruto. :D

Summary:

Sakura's a genius. She graduated from Tokyo University at the age of 14, 2 years later, she applies for her aunt's school as a teacher. Now she's stuck with teaching kids her age. AU AkaSaku

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed down from outside the window, hitting the bed naturally with its bright light. The occupant of the bed squirmed a little at the feel of the warm light. After a minute, a pink-haired girl about the age of 14 stretched and jumped from the bed, landing on the still-cold floor. She shivered slightly and quickly put on her slippers. She took a quick look at herself in the mirror and smiled, she was going to be graduating from college today.<p>

It was true that she was too young to be graduating from college, the reason was because she was a prodigy. She had skipped several grades, completed high school-levelled math problems in grade school, had learned English when she was still in preschool and many more other great things, it was also the reason why she didn't have a normal childhood. When she was younger, she had two best friends, both of which were boys, they were always together, but due to her superior knowledge, she had to move to another city for better schools, so she spent her childhood studying complex subjects. But before she left, her best friends, gave her a photo. It was the three of them on Christmas, playing on the snow, they all had huge grins on their faces while making a snowman that looked quite defective. One of its hands was way too low and the other was too high, the carrot that was placed on the head to become a nose was upside down, and it was covered from head to the bottom, filled with too many clothes, and had two sticks on its head, for being a horn or a mutant reindeer, she would not know and on the back was written with messy letters forming the words:

_Best friends forever:_

_Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto_

She smiled sadly, she couldn't even remember the city where they lived. There wasn't a single day where Sakura wouldn't look at it after she had left. After she had snapped out of her daze, she headed to the kitchen and made herself some pancakes for breakfast, since she was living alone. Her parents had been working abroad the day she went to college, she was about 10 years old then, this made her more independent than a usual girl.

She took her time eating, since the graduation would start at about 10:00 AM, so she had about 3 ½ hours more to kill. After she ate, she went upstairs to take a bath and brush her hair, after she had done so, she changed into a sleeveless white V-neck with a hoody with black cat ears and plain black shorts, then put on some black and white knee-length socks to finish. Sakura put on some lip gloss since they were allowed to wear make-up at the graduation. She looked at the time and saw that it was 7:19 in blinking red numbers. She still had time to kill, so she just laid on the bed, but soon after she landed on the soft, warm covers of the bed, she fell asleep.

O.O_o.o_^.^_-.-_^.^_o.o_O.O (blinking motion xD)

Blink

Blink

Sakura blinked sleepily, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand. She yawned and took a quick peek at the clock.

9:33 AM

She widened her eyes and jumped off the bed like she did earlier and grabbed her black graduation robe and hat, she put on her white red eckoT M sneakers (her shoes can't be seen with the sheer size of her robe), and dashed out of her house, but not before taking a look at the picture.

While she was running through the streets, she paid no heed to the all the people that looked at her with adoration. Sure, she was used to it, but she was still confused as to why they would always look at her, not knowing that they all thought she was cute.

When she arrived at the school, she immediately went towards the auditorium, knowing that the event would be held there. When she did arrive at the place, she noticed that she wasn't even late, only about 2/3 of the people were there, she looked at her watch:

9:45 AM

She took a look around and sat at an empty seat near her, placing her robe and hat on her lap as she waited for the event to start.

Time was tantalizingly slow, every time she took a look at her watch, it was still the same old numbers that greeted her, and so she settled on watching the other graduates take deep breaths in an attempt to calm themselves down, others were chatting non-stop about what they were going to do when they graduated and some were just sleeping. She took a brief look at her watch again and was relieved to see that the watch was at least still working, it read: 9:50

Sakura put on her robe along with the others. And waited for the start of the mass, when it did Sakura just daydreamed about what she would do after graduation. When she did finish dozing off, she noticed that the mass was almost ending.

After the mass was the awarding, Sakura stayed put and listened until it was her turn.

"Best in Mathematics, Haruno Sakura."

She stood up and walked towards the stage, surprising the audience because of her age and size. She took the award and shook hands with the teacher. Next award: hers again

"Best in Science, Haruno Sakura" This shocked the audience, getting two best awards was fortunate.

This continued on with all the best awards being given to her, surprising the audience more and more after every award, when they were all announcing the top 5 students, when it was announced that Sakura was the Valedictorian, no one was really surprised. Sakura got all the best awards, so why wouldn't she be the Valedictorian?

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Z

After the event had passed, she went to her apartment and called her parents, telling them about the recent happenings. When she had finished, she called her aunt, Tsunade, and told her that she was the Valedictorian.

"_That's amazing, Sakura!_"

"Thanks, Aunt Tsunade!"

"_So, now that you've graduated, do you have a place to work at?_" Tsunade asked.

"Nope! I'm still searching for one. Why do you ask?"

"_You could work at my school. We've been low on teachers for a while, so, how 'bout it?_" Tsunade offered, hopeful that her niece would accept. '_If she accepts, I get to see her almost everyday!_'

"I don't know, I'm not that good at socializing…" Sakura trailed off.

"_Nonsense! You'll be great!_" Tsunade said, trying to get her to accept.

"Hmm… How about after a few years." She stated.

Tsunade's face fell "_Fine. At least you'll be working here._" She sighed out. Sakura just giggled, It'll be interesting when she works there.

'_I can't wait._'

* * *

><p>Okay. So I suck, no big deal. I have the right to suck! . It's not like I've been doing this forever! This is my first fic after all!<p>

No flames, please! Review too!

But, do review if I have some errors or if you have some GOOD advice ^^

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 1

**6 reviews in one day? I thought I'd have none! This **_**is**_** my first fic, so don't go off screaming: "She's only got 6 reviews in a day and some more after some weeks, and she's **_**that**_** happy?"**

**Sorry for the late update! . My laptop got a virus, and they couldn't recover the files, plus I had writer's block!**

**DarkSecretAngelBlossom**_**:**_** Thanks for reviewing! You're my first reviewer! xD Even though I can't read you stories, I'm sure you don't suck! .**

**XXXShionxxxInsanityXXX****: I don't know if it's allowed. But it **_**is**_** Fan**_**FICTION**_**!**

**KuRaI-BlOsSoM****: Even I don't know about the pairing. I'll set up a poll at my profile, so vote! xD**

**And to everyone else who reviewed, you didn't ask me a question or something, so: ****Thanks for reviewing!**

**To the other people who faved my story or something, thanks a lot, guys!**

**I have a poll on my profile for Sakura's pairing, please vote! Or else I'll make this AkaSaku! That doesn't sound too bad, actually.**

**A very, very, **_**very**_** special thanks to **_**konnichiha yoshi-chan**_**, people! She helped with the plot!**

**I don't own Naruto! If I did, you wouldn't like it, and it wouldn't be popular...**

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip: 2 Years Later<strong>

It was a normal day in Tokyo, the birds were humming, people were talking, butterflies were flying, and Sakura was flooding herself with job ads.

Yes. The day was perfectly normal. In fact, Sakura had been doing that for the past 2 days, buying all of the available newspapers she could, ditching all the other sections including the _oh, so adored_, comic section for the classified ads. All because she quit her job.

You must be thinking to yourself, why would someone of her calibre quit her job, if she could get any job she even wanted? She probably even got the best, most suitable job for herself.

Well, you're wrong. It actually went like this:

_Flashback: (yay! A flashback xD)_

_It was a sunny day at Tokyo. It was on these types of days when Sakura would wake up at about noon, it was a Sunday, so it was okay. So she'd be waking up in right… about… now._

Snore.

_Ah, wait. I misread the clock. It was still 11:02. I'm still sleepy, so what? Sue me for all I care. Uhm… Errr… I was just kidding, I swear! Back to the matter at hand, and not on the author's, most likely, annoying ramblings, it was now 11:34. Wow. That was fast. Anyways, our little pink-haired, still-asleep, '5 feet 3" inches, little girl was now rolling around, probably trying make herself comfortable in her bed. After countless numbers of rolling around, she groaned and sat up, unable to make herself comfy in her twin sized bed. Well, what do you know, she woke up 10 minutes early._

_Back to the matter at hand, Sakura rubbed her eye sleepily, trying to make her drowsiness 'magically' disappear by some sort of blessing that could have been bestowed upon her. But like all natural occurrences, it was _not_ working._

_Sighing, she settled on putting on her slippers and headed for the bathroom, planning on taking a bath. Once she finished, she dried herself and put on a plain dark red T-shirt which had a white circle at the back of the shirt and a pair of baggy black shorts that reached her knees._

_When she finished putting on her clothes, she went to the kitchen and started on making her brunch, she was asleep for more than what people her age were supposed to, and it made her hungry by the time she finished wearing her clothes. As she ate, she thought about quitting her job, I don't want a flashback in a flashback, so I'll just say this clearly and bluntly. _Her. Employer. Was. A. Closet. Pervert. _Whenever he had a chance to molest Sakura, he'd do it out in the open, claiming that 'He was pushed aside by __insertnameofunfortunateperson __and _accidentally_ brushed her parts with it'. _Bullshit._ So she looked at the internet to search for some job ads and bought some newspapers._

_After endless hours of searching, she was left with 4 jobs._

Wanted: Carpenter. Contact: xxx-xxxx-xxx._ 'I'm not a frickin' carpenter, dammit!'. So that job was out._

Secretary needed. Good pay. Contact Killer Bee xxx-xxxx-xxx. _ 'This might be a good job. But, I'll look at the other jobs, just in case.' So she drew a circle around the ad with a red marker._

Civil Engineer wanted. Contact insertnamehere or insertnameagainhere Cell: xxx-xxxx-xxx Telephone: xxx-xxxx. _'Ah, a good job, but not that good.' Another job out._

Secretary wanted. High pay. High quality standards required. Contact insertname at xxx-xxxx-xxx. Picture of boss is as followed: _After the ad was a picture of a good looking man. Just looking at the photo already makes people know he was anti-social or in other words, the brooding type. 'Okay, that job is out of the coun-' What the…_

'**No way, bitch. We're taking the job!'**_ Oh… Inner._

'_No. Just by looking at his ass of a face already makes me want to puke. And judging by his 'you-are-shit-compared-to-me' looking demeanour, the job's like hell.' I argued._

'**Of course not, it's just your imagination. And besides, it said: **_**High pay**_**.'** _ As much as that tempted Sakura, she was _not_ just gonna back down and accept it for its high pay._

'_Yeah, but it also said: '_High quality standards required_' That means it's hard. And why are you even making me take the job. It's not like you to want to decide the job. Normally, you'd take any job you could lay your hands on.'_

'**Well, duh! It's 'cause he's **_**hot!'**_

'_Hot?'_

'**Ah, still too naïve.'**

'_Whatever. I'm still not taking the job!'_

'**Of course you'll take it! We're almost broke with all that shit you buy!'**

'_I'll have you know that the shit I buy is food. And I'm not broke!'_

'**Of course you're broke! Just take the job and I'll keep quiet for a day.'**_ Sakura seemed to consider this and decided._

'_Make that 5 days and I'll accept.'_

_Inner Sakura whined, _**'What? That's too long!'**

_Sakura smirked, 'You should be happy I didn't make that into a week, or do you want it to be a week?' That seemed to shut Inner up, so Sakura contacted the number._

_End of Flashback (Aww, finished so soon? T^T)_

When she had taken the job, it was what she expected it to be, hard as in HARDCORE HARD. The employer was actually the boss' manager, only wanting the egoistical boss to accept help from others and put his huge-as-a-planet-ego aside, considering he had mounds of jobs to do. When he had learned of this, he was furious, but his manager didn't budge, so he settled on making her life hell. Sure, the pay was heavenly, but with him burying her in his own jobs, it was becoming inadequate, it should've actually been doubled. She had managed to catch up and complete all of the jobs he gave, to his utter disbelief, so he settled on giving her more and more work, but she still fared well. She did well, yes, but she still got a lot of stress from it, so to her and her boss' absolute glee, she quit. When she had told him this, he had been really happy. So happy in fact, he was jumping up and down with joy, his hands raised up in the air, he was even squealing like a pig in his joy and his expression- oh, his expression was PRICELESS!

Good thing she had a camera with her.

So without him noticing, she took a picture or two- ah, screw it! She took so many pictures, it was like a slideshow! When her camera's memory was full, she took pictures on her phone next, after taking picture no. 194, she stopped, she figured it was enough blackmail for now. So that leaves her here, searching for a good job, the job she actually wanted, secretary for Killer Wasp was it? Killer Hornet? Murderer Bee? Green Hornet? Ah, screw the name she'll call him Insect. Insect, as she had dubbed him, had found a secretary. How nice. Whatever. She needed a job and she needs it NOW. Fortunately, Inner had decided to be smart for once.

''**The fuck does that mean? Anyways, you should get that job Tsunade offered us before.'** Sakura winced at the sound of her voice.

'_Shut up! It's too early! Your voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard!'_

'**No, it doesn't dammit! And like I said, Tsunade's offer. Accept it.'**

'_What off- oh the offer! How'd I forget about that.'_

'**Because, you're stupid.'**

'_That was a statement. And I'm you and you are me, meaning you called yourself stupid! So, there!'_ Inner huffed at her Outer's childishness.

'**Whatever.'** Sakura smirked triumphantly.

'_What? No comeback?'_ She taunted.

'**Shut up.'**

'_Aww… You're no fun!'_ With that, the conversation was over. Sakura took out her phone and dialled her aunt's number, she waited eagerly for Tsunade to pick up.

"_Hello? Who is this?"_ Tsunade asked.

"Aunt Tsunade! It's me, Sakura!" Sakura said, voice filled with glee.

"_Ah, Sakura! Is there a problem?"_ Tsunade asked, worry coated in her words.

"Of course not! But, Aunt Tsunade?"

"_Yes, Sakura?_"

"Do you still remember about your offer? The one about your school?" Sakura asked anxiously. What if someone had already taken the last job? Or what if all the available jobs were taken? Or worse, what if Tsunade had offered the job to someone else? Damn, the suspense is killing her.

"_Ah, of course, I still have an available job here, you gonna take it, squirt?_" Tsunade made _sure_ she uses her adorable nephew's little petname, made by the blond woman herself, though it was lacking originality, she still used it.

"Hey! Just 'cause I'm 5'3" doesn't mean I'm _that_ short! And yes, _Granny_, I'm taking the job!" Sakura pouted, but grinned at the last part. She knew that Tsunade hated to be called Granny, Baa-chan_, _Old lady or anything related to those old geezers, even though she's gonna be one after a few decades. This was discovered when Sakura was still living at her childhood home, she forgot the name of the city, unfortunately, Tsunade had some business to attend to at an area close to her house, so she decided to give her little nephew and little sister a surprise visit. Unfortunately, when she came later that afternoon, Sakura appeared to have guests, and yes it was her two childhood bestfriends.

_Flashback (again! Yay!)_

_Tsunade hated children. No, hated was too light, she despised them. Always getting into trouble, complaining that they wanted something, always messy, and all that annoying stuff about them, but Sakura was an exception, she was a good girl, staying out of trouble and keeping her studies above everything else. If Tsunade was to have a child, she'd want him or her to be like Sakura, a genius. So when she found out that her little Sakura-chan had visitors, she twitched, when she found out they were kids, she twitched again, when she was told that they were boys, she went into a twitching spree._

_Twitch_

_Twitch_

_Twitch_

_Twi-_

"_Aunt Tsunade, is that you?" She was fortunately broken off of her twitching spree by a 4-year-old Sakura, for which Sakura's mother, or in Tsunade's case, her sister, was relieved, she thought her sister had finally gone loony._

"_Of course! Who else could I could be?" Tsunade huffed a bit at the thought of Sakura being closer to someone other than her made her slightly jealous._

_Sakura giggled. "No one, Aunty!" Tsunade chuckled and patted Sakura's head, ruffling it a bit. Sakura wasted no time to fix her ruffled hair. Things were going well until a blond-haired idiot decided to ruin things._

"_Hey, Sakura-chan! Who's the old lady?" The previously mentioned blond spoke -more like shouted-. Tsunade's eyes immediately narrowed to the unfortunate idiot who ruined her time with her precious niece and most importantly, the one who called her old. She was most definitely not old. Was 34 old enough to be called a grandmother? I don't think so. So with all her 34 year old glory, she twitched and smacked the blond baka upside the head. Hard. That could- no, would make a bruise later._

"_Ite!" The said blond baka immediately cradled his poor abused head. He even felt a growing lump there._

"_Tch. Dobe" All the attention snapped to the one who made the noise. There, standing in his 4-year-old glory was a dark haired boy. Tsunade narrowed her eyes even more when she noticed his arrogance._

"_What did you say, teme!" Tsunade snapped her head to her sister. An unspoken conversation was being held._

'_**He curses? What about Sakura-chan's precious ears!**__' That, of course was Tsunade._

'Don't worry, she's used to it. They don't even know what it means._' With their discussion finished, she turned to the two boys and glared._

"_And who might you two be?" The two boys who were arguing looked at Tsunade. The dark-haired boy stared, while the blond knucklehead glared a not-so-scary glare._

"_What the heck, Old lady! Can't you see that me and teme here are talking?" That earned him another lump to the head, while the other boy stared wide-eyed, Sakura just giggled._

"_I asked you properly, now answer. Who. Are. You?" She asked again, this time, a glare was accompanied. The dark haired boy gulped, but determined not to make a fool of himself, he brushed her off coolly and replied._

"_Sasuke -" The words got blurry here._

"_An -, huh?" Tsunade regarded him closely with calculating eyes. Sasuke was having trouble not to pee in his pants or cower under Tsunade's gaze._

"_How about you?" She asked, more like commanded the blond knucklehead._

_Said blond looked at her with fiery, excited eyes. Why he was excited, she would never know. "Naruto -, believe it!"_

Sigh.

_Everybody looked at Tsunade, wondering why she sighed, she noticed the curious looks, so she decided to grace them with an answer._

"_Your list of friends is what I deem a little… odd. Anyways, I am Tsunade, Sakura's aunt." Naruto's eyes widened._

"_Sakura-chan! This old lady is your Aunt- OW!" _

_End of flashback (y'know? I think I hate writing flashbacks now.)_

Tsunade grunted at the memory. "_Anyways, can you arrive here next week? Do you want me to schedule a plane ticket for you?" _Konoha was really far away from Tokyo that they had to ride a plane to go there, it was on a separate island which was quite big. Yeah. It was _that_ awesome.

"No, worries! I can do it myself! I'll arrive there as soon as I can, Aunty. Ja!" The previous job _did_ have its good side. Before, she only had money she needed, almost no excess. But when she took the hard job, she had money that could last years, Uh huh. It paid that good. You _could_ also count the fact that when she reaches her apartment, she collapses on the bed, she didn't need food.

Tsunade, however, was half happy, half irritated. Happy, because she could see her cute niece almost every day. Irritated because Sakura had hung up on her. Well, what she's feeling right now is none of our business. Back to Sakura!

Sakura, who excited to go to Konoha, nearly flew to her laptop in her uncontained glee. She immediately set off to find a good plane to ride on. Not too pricey, not too cheap, just the normal one. When that was done, she grabbed her suitcases and packed all of her clothes and anything she could fit in. She looked around the room to see if she had left something, when she noticed one thing: her furniture. What the heck does she do with those? She had a dresser, a closet, a desk, TV (though she really didn't need one. She just bought it for guests, which she didn't have), and a chair. The bed had been included in the apartment.

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance, when she thought of two things. She could sell them in the junk shop, or she could donate those. In the end, she chose to donate. The furniture, after all, were in good shape.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked around the airport boredly as she sat in an empty bench near the loading station. Her flight wasn't for another 10 minutes or so, she had time to kill, but, problem was, she didn't exactly know <em>how<em> to kill it. Did she have to shoot it with a gun? Maybe stab it repeatedly until it bleeds to death? Or maybe she could punch it and trap it into an electric chair where she'd torture it until she was satisfied, then kill it in the end.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in annoyance. She was getting moronic with the way she was thinking.

…

That's it!

She smirked.

She could tie it up and let it listen to 'If you were gay' (A/N: Look it up on youtube! You'll laugh reaaaally hard!) for four hours, while watching a sucky show over and over and over again, while having its eyes open by using duct tape, putting leeches at its skin, force-feeding it sweet things without water and breaks, and making it smell 30-days-used socks by putting it under its nose. Yep. Sakura was _definitely_ a genius.

With her clever torture plan thought out, she inwardly cackled maniacally, scaring the poor shit out of Inner Sakura, who chose to quiver and crawl to an empty box, scurrying and scampering as fast as she could, trying not to make any sound, though failing, to hide in said box.

"_Flight number 57, Tokyo to Konoha, your flight will arrive in approximately 15 minutes._"

* * *

><p>Sakura covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned, waiting for a taxi just outside the airport. She looked at a small piece of paper with her Aunt's address and sighed, '<em>I hope I won't get caught in anything stupid while I'm here'.<em> Looking at the sky, she smiled wryly saw the first star of the night._ 'How typical. The first star. Might as well make that a wish.'_ She chuckled inwardly as she whispered the nursery rhyme, "_Star light, Star bright,_

_the first star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight._" But ah, as if it was _that_ easy. Though, just as she finished, a taxi stopped in front of her.

* * *

><p>As Sakura closed the trunk of the taxi, she couldn't help but marvel at Tsunade's house. I mean. It was BIG! It was a three-story house with—well you get the point, so I'll spare you the trouble of imagining it. Let's just say it was really cool. When she finally snapped out of her reverie, she walked towards the doorbell and rang it. After her fourth try, the door opened and Tsunade came in view looking… drunk? Her blond hair was almost out if its pigtails and etc., etc. you guys know what she looks like when she's drunk right? So you don't really need the descriptions, it'll just waste your time.<p>

When Tsunade noticed Sakura, she instantly became sober. Magic, eh? Well, anyway, she led them inside and they talked some minutes when Sakura became serious all of a sudden.

"Aunt Tsunade, why were you drunk?" Tsunade paled.

Tsunade thought she could've gotten away with it. Oh how wrong she is.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Took me forever to write that, dear readers.<strong>

**Hmm… I was told that I was scared of barney back then so I offer this song to him. If you love barney, don't read or sing it, please.**

**Sing in the tune of 'I love you, you love me'**

_**I hate you , you hate me**_

_**Let's be friends and kill barney**_

_**With a big shotgun and a stomp on the floor,**_

_**No more purple dinosaur!**_

**R and R, please! Flames are not welcome, but constructive criticism is! :D**


End file.
